figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
Figure Skating Wiki
' ' is a fan-created website. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about figure skating. Hit Edit this page to contribute! | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | *Germans Aliona Savchenko and Robin Szolkowy have won the World Pairs title for the 2nd year in a row. Russians Oksana Domnina and Maxim Shabalin won the dance competition. American Evan Lysacek is the 2009 Mens World Champion. Korean Yu-Na Kim is the 2009 Ladies World Champion. *'Michelle Kwan' will be a commentator for the NBC broadcast of the World Figure Skating Championships. *'Evgeni Plushenko is planning a comeback to defend his Olympic figure skating title at the Vancouver Games:' The three-time world champion, who overwhelmed the field at the Turin Olympics and dominated skating from 2003-06, is back training with longtime coach Alexei Mishin, according to agent Ari Zakarian. Plushenko already has mastered two quadruple jumps, Zakarian said. Plushenko has not competed since his sensational performances at Turin. This is not the first time he has considered a comeback, but his training now is more intense than at any time since 2006. The 26-year-old Plushenko recently worked on choreography with American ice dancers Melissa Gregory and Denis Petukhov, but has not settled on any choreographers. *Scott Hamilton has returned to the ice! He currently skates at what used to be southern ice, in franklin, TN! It is now called A-Game sportsplex, and he judges for regionals figure skating tournament every year, including the up coming one in 1 week! (october 2010) *'Kim Yu-Na to Star in another Korean Ice Spectacular:' According to Korea's English-language news website, the Digital Chosunilbo, Kim Yu-Na is scheduled to appear in Festa on Ice, a show that will be from April 24-26 at the KINTEX Ice Rink in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province. Festa will be Kim's second ice show in Korea in the past four months; the last show being a Christmas charity event. Also appearing in the show are: Shizuka Arakawa, Patrick Chan, Jeremy Abbott, Johnny Weir and Stephane Lambriel. According to Kim's agency, IB Sports: "This ice show will be a comprehensive artistic package by bringing in musical or operatic elements as well as inviting guest singers to sing live." *'Orser at Head of World Figure Skating Hall of Fame Class:' According to the LA Times, the World Figure Skating Hall of Fame announced its class of 2009, who will be inducted during the upcoming World Figure Skating Championships on March 28. The ceremony will take place at the Wilshire Grand Hotel; tickets cost $550. The inductees represent skaters who have influenced their sport on and off the ice, including: Brian Orser, Aja Zanova, pairs couple Barbara Underhill and Paul Martini, ice dancer Joyce Hisey, Australian pairs champion Wally Bietak and 1903 World silver medalist Nikolai Panin-Kolomenkin. |} Most popular skaters on Figure Skating Wiki: *Michelle Kwan *Kristi Yamaguchi *Oksana Baiul *Sasha Cohen *Kim Yu-Na *Fumie Suguri *Shizuka Arakawa *Mao Asada *Miki Ando *Chen Lu Miki Ando (3rd) during the ladies medals ceremony at the 2008 Skate America. '' ''The ladies podium at the 2008 World Championships. From left: Carolina Kostner (2nd), Mao Asada (1st), Kim Yu-Na (3rd).]] __NOEDITSECTION__ *